


you turned me upside down // Shawn Mendes

by Clara_shr



Category: Mendes - Fandom, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anorexia, Cigarettes, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Physical Abuse, Smut, Verbal Abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_shr/pseuds/Clara_shr
Summary: Elenora ist 18 Jahre und hat gerade erst die Schule abgeschlossen. Sie arbeitet jetzt in der Firma ihres Patenonkels als Socialmediamanagerin. Um von ihren Eltern unabhängig und selbstständig zu sein.Sie ist in einer glücklichen (?) Beziehung mit ihren Freund Luke Martinez und lebt mit ihm im in einem kleinen Apartment in Downtown Toronto.Ihr Leben ist so normal wie es für eine 18 Jährige, die Vollzeit arbeitet sein kann.Bis ein neuer Klient ihre komplette Welt auf den Kopf stellt und sie nicht mehr weiß wie ihr geschieht. Plötzlich reist sie um die Welt und muss härter arbeiten als je zuvor.Noch dazu macht ihr Klient, Shawn ihr das Leben schwer.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Original Female Character(s)





	1. chapter one - messy monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ich bin Clara. Ich feier Shawn jetzt seit ungefähr 5 Jahre und schreibe schon echt lang Fanfiction. Ich hoffe diese hier gefällt euch.  
> Ich werde versuchen mindestens einmal die Woche zu posten. Mal schauen wie das laufen wird.  
> Ich bin Legastheniker, also nehmt mir bitte meine Fehler nicht allzu böse.  
> Love you. Clara.
> 
> \- 2061 Wörter

Wie jeden Morgen klingelt mein Wecker punkt 6. Heute ist Montag. Mein absoluter Lieblingstag. Nicht!

Mühselig rolle ich mich aus meinem Bett.Bereits einige Minuten später stehe ich unter der heißen Dusche. Etwas was ich mit einer ziemlichen Sicherheit als meinen Lieblingspart meines Morgens bezeichnen würde. Nach 10 Minuten piept mein Timer, ich steige aus der Dusche und wickele mich in ein Handtuch. Für einen kurzen Moment gebe ich mich dem wunderbaren Gefühl des weichen Stoffes hin. Doch zwinge ich mich selbst aus meiner Gemütlichkeit und gehe zurück in mein Zimmer. Da mein Freund, Luke noch friedlich schläft verzichte ich heute darauf das Bett zu machen. Stattdessen schlüpfe ich in meine Klamotten, eine schwarze Skinnyjeans, ein weißes Oversized T-Shirt und einen schwarzen Nike Pullover. Das Outfit hatte ich mir bereits gestern Abend zu Recht gelegt. Das spart wertvolle Zeit, die man, im Verkehr Torontos, echt gebrauchen kann.

Zeit fürs Frühstück, würde ich sagen. In meiner Küche angekommen lasse ich mich auf einen der Barhocker fallen. Zielsicher greife ich nach einem Apfel, der schon seit einigen Tagen in der Obstschale auf meiner Kücheninsel liegt. Eigentlich mag ich Äpfel nicht mal besonders, aber ich bin schon wieder verflixt spät dran. Ich verharre noch einige Sekunden auf meinen Platz. Bis ich ruckartig aufspringe, meine Jacke von ihrem Hacken reiße und mir meine Autoschlüssel schnappe, die ich auf einer Kommode neben der Eingangstür platziert habe und mir meinen Rucksack über die Schulter werfe, der eben neben dieser Kommode steht. Hektikisch ziehe ich meine weißen AirForce an und renne aus der Wohnung. Dabei werfe ich die Tür vielleicht etwas zu hart ins Schloss. Ein lautes Krachen schallt durch den Flur des Apartmenthauses. Ich sprinte weiter in Richtung Fahrstuhl und schaffe es gerade noch so durch den Spalt der sich schließenden Türen zu schlüpfen.

In der Tiefgarage strahlt mich mein wohl wertvollster Besitz an, ein schwarzer Jeep Wrangler. Ich hab' ihn seit der High School und trotz, dass er schon so einiges durchgemacht hat, liebe ich ihn immer noch über Alles.

Nachdem anschnallen, schiele ich auf mein Handy Display. Dort leuchtet hell die Uhrzeit 6.40 auf. Oh Shit. Jetzt muss der Verkehr wirklich gut sein, sonst komm ich zu spät.

Bereits einige Minuten nachdem ich aus der Tiefgarage auf die Straße gefahren bin, wird mir klar, dass meine Befürchtung zu spät zu kommen, heute definitiv ein treffen wird.

„Der Stau ist heute wirklich überall, in der ganzen Stadt sollten sie mit mindestens 10- 20 Minuten Verzögerung rechnen. Also falls sie nicht unmittelbar vor ihrer Arbeitsstelle stehen oder heute die U-Bahn genommen haben. Rufen sie lieber ihren Chef an.", dröhnt, die etwas zu enthusiastisch des Sprechers, aus dem Radio. „Und jetzt der neue Hit von Shawn Mendes „Lost in Japan"." Aus dem Radio kommt nun ein Song, meine Meinung nach eher so mittelmäßig. Ohne weiter auf die Musik zu achten schalte ich das Radio mit einer schnellen Handbewegung aus. Eins muss man dem übermotivierten Typen allerdings lassen die Idee meinen Chef anzurufen ist nicht die schlechteste Idee.

„Hey Siri! Ruf Mister Colt an.", rufe ich in Richtung meines Handys. „Mister Colt wird angerufen.", antwortet die Roboterstimme nach einigen Sekunden der Stille.

„Elenora?"

„Ja, guten Morgen. Mister Colt"

„Guten Morgen! Elenora wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass du, mich wenn wir nicht auf der Arbeit sind wie sonst auch Samuel nennst."

„Jaja Patenonkelchen. Aber anderes Thema. Ich steck im Stau fest.", bevor ich weiter rede lasse ich meinen Blick über meinen Terminkalender schweifen.

„Mein erster Termin ist eine Telefonkonferenz. Wegen einer bezahlten Partnerschaft und einem in begriffenen Model Job für den Klienten 3.65A. Ich Jawürde die notfalls im Auto anfangen, wenn das okay ist."

„Das geht auf jeden Fall klar. Aber ich sehe dich spätestens 8.00 Uhr im Büro. Sonst hilfst du mir am Wochenende mit dem Digitalisieren der Akten von alten Klienten. Unbezahlt.", lacht Samuel.

Wie sehr ich es liebe mit ihm zu arbeiten. Immer freundlich und lustig, aber streng in den Momenten in denen er es sein muss.

„Tschau! Bis spätestens 8.00 Uhr.", antworte ich. Da sich die Autos vor mir wieder in Bewegung setzten lege ich schnell auf.

Trotz einiger Versuche meinen Arbeitsweg zu verkürzen, in dem ich einige meiner besten Abkürzungen fahre. Stehe ich 7.40 Uhr immer noch einen Kilometer vom Büro entfernt im Stau. Was ist heute bloß los? Is' ja nicht zum Aushalten.

Und dann auch noch meine Klienten. Schreckliche Frau. Instagram Model. Unheimlich arrogant, bitcht dauerhaft rum und hört mir einfach nicht zu. Oder will es vermutlich gar nicht. Obwohl ich mir hier wirklich alle Mühe gebe ihr diesen beschissenen Deal zusichern.

„Hören sie zu. Der Auftraggeber besteht auf diese Art von Post."

„Das erwähnten sie bereits.", keift sie. „Aber das macht es immer noch nicht besser. Es passt einfach nicht in meinen Feed.", meckert sie weiter.

Mit einigen schnellen Berührungen meines Handydisplays rufe ich ihr Instagram Profil auf. Oh Verdammt es passt halt wirklich nicht in ihre Ästhetik. Was den Post schnell als heuchlerische und unpassende Werbung qualifizieren würde. Was in der kurzlebigen Welt der Socialmediaplattformen, schnell das Aus oder eine immenser Follower Verlust bedeuten kann. Was mir weder für sie, noch für die Auftraggeber sinnvoll erscheint.

„Okay. Also Miss Pres ich habe mir das jetzt nochmal genau angeschaut und ich stimme Ihnen in Ihrem Punkt definitiv zu. Ich werde mich nach diesem Meeting nochmal mit den Auftraggebern in Verbindung setzten. Aber dafür brauch ich selbstverständlich ein Neues Konzept."

„Ja, ach ne. Aber wozu habe ich sie den eingestellt.", faucht sie.

„Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass das entwickeln einer neuen Idee meine Aufgabe ist. Aber ich würde sie gerne in den Prozess ein binden damit auch sie mit dem Endprodukt vollständig zufrieden sind.", versuche ich so ruhig wie möglich zu antworten, obwohl es in mir kocht.

Meine Stimmung wird auch nicht besser, als Miss Pres mir in den folgenden Minuten die absurdesten und unmöglich umsetzbare Ideen liefert. Um ehrlich zu sein ich will sie einfach nur noch los werden. Gott sei Dank, stehe ich vor der Parkhausschranke des Büroparkhauses.

„Endschuldigen Sie, Miss Pres. Ich möchte Ihren Gedankenfluss wirklich nur ungern unterbrechen, allerdings fahre ich jetzt in ein Parkhaus, dort habe ich leider kein Netz. Aber ich werde mir ein neues Konzept überlegen und es Ihnen so schnell wie möglich vorstellen. Und sobald sie glücklich sind mit Ihren Auftraggebern die neuen Konzepte besprechen. Passt Ihnen Donnerstag um 12.20 Uhr?"

Sie grummelt nur ein unfreundliches: „Hm" und legt ohne sich zu verabschieden auf.

„Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag.", erwidere ich ironisch.

Zu meinem Glück braucht sie mich nur für diesen einen Auftrag. Mit ihr jeden Tag zu arbeiten würde ich nicht aushalten.

7.59 Uhr stürze ich durch die Eingangstür des Büros. Das nenn ich close. Mit schnellen

Schritten laufe ich Richtung Küche in der sich Samuel, ich vergaß wir sind ja auf Arbeit, Mister Colt um diese Uhrzeit recht oft aufhält und frühstückt.

Nachdem ich mit einem kurzen Blick in die Küche feststellte, dass er nicht hier ist, dreh ich mich schon zum weg gehen um, als Carter, eine meiner Arbeitskolleginnen die mich auf den Tod nicht leiden kann, folgende Bemerkung macht: „Na schon wieder zu spät." Sie kümmert sich nicht mal darum, dass ihr gehässiger Ton deutlich ihre Meinung mir gegenüber preisgibt.

„Wenigstens habe ich schon ein Meeting hinter mir.", lache ich, um sie etwas anzustacheln. Ja, ja ich muss zugeben vielleicht nicht die beste Methode um ihre Meinung mir gegenüber zu verbessern, aber ganz ehrlich auf sie kann ich echt verzichten.

Sie zieht hochnäsig ihr Kinn nach oben und schnaubt hörbar. Ich kichere belustigt, bevor ich mir einen der bereit gestellten Frühstückteller schnappe und in Richtung Mister Colts Büro verschwinde. Immer noch grinsend.

Die Sekretärin meines Chefs und eine meiner liebsten Kollegen, Avery, lacht mich freundlich an: „Hey E."

„Guten Morgen Avery. Ist Mister Colt zu sprechen oder ist er momentan im Meeting?"

Sie nickt und öffnet mir mit einem Knopfdruck die Tür zum Büro meines Chefs.

„Elenora, warum beehrst du mich?", fragt mein Chef in einem freundlichen Ton.

„Ich würde mit Ihnen gerne über einen meiner Klienten reden. 3.65A."

Er nickt interessiert.

„Ich stoße bei ihrem Anliegen auf einige Probleme und wollte mich mit Ihnen über mein Lösungsansätze unterhalten. Also folgendes führt zu Problemen: 1. Sie mag das Konzept des Auftraggebers nicht und will es auch nicht posten, weil es die Ästhetik ihres Feeds zerstört was es leider, und das ist Problem Nummer zwei, auch tut. Den möglichen Verlust von Followers sollten wir nicht riskieren. Da das allen Parteien schadet."

„Okay.", sagt er sehr langgezogen. Und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Und ich wollte dich um Erlaubnis fragen, den Auftraggebern ein neues Konzept vorzustellen.", ergänze ich recht hektisch.

„Was schwebt dir da genau vor?"

„Definitiv ein anderes Farbkonzept. Mehr in die blaue Richtung. Vielleicht baby-blau. Der Feed der Klientin geht zwar eher in die rosa Richtung. Allerdings gibt es immer wieder einige blaue Elemente die mit dem Post harmonieren würden. Er würde allerdings gleichseitig herausstechen. Aber eben nicht im negativen Sinne.", ich versuche so überzeugend wie möglich zu wirken.

Erneut nickt er: „Passt das in deinen Terminkalender?"

„Also der Termin mit der Klientin ist am Donnerstag um 12. Den Termin mit den Auftraggebern würde ich dem entsprechend für 14 Uhr ansetzen. So bleibt mir zwischen Terminen noch genug Zeit mein Konzept nochmal zu überarbeiten. Falls sie unzufrieden mit irgendwas seien sollte was wirklich zwingend noch geändert werden muss. Zudem muss ich mir bis dahin noch einige überzeugende Argumente für die Auftraggeber finden, die das über Bord werfen ihres kompletten Konzeptes rechtfertigen wird."

Er lacht auf. „Elenora. Ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf dich wie gut du mit all dem schon umgehen kannst und wie viel dir an deiner Arbeit generell liegt. Du bist sehr fleißig und gehst Probleme die sich dir in den Weg stellen sehr erwachsen an. Zudem steht der Kunde bei dir wirklich an erster Stelle, für sie soll alles so bequem wie möglich sein.", sein ernster Ton lässt darauf schließen, dass er jedes Wort todesernst meint. Ich bin ein wenig überwältigt. Keineswegs hatte ich mit einem solchen Komplimente Regen gerechnet, aus

diesem Grund bekomme ich nicht mehr als ein zaghaftes Nicken zu Stande. Und ich weiß das man denken würde: Oh ja. Sie ist die Patentochter des Chefs. Sie bekommt bestimmt eh alles in den Arsch geschoben. Doch kann ich bestätigen, dass Samuel nicht mal im Traum daran denken würde mich zu bevorzugen. Ganz im Gegenteil ich denke er ist eher noch strenger mit mir.

„Meiner Meinung nach wird es Zeit, dir mehr Verantwortung zu übertragen. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich dich, einem großen Klienten vorstellen. Du hättest ein großes Meeting, beziehungsweise eine Art Vorstellungsgespräch am Freitag."

Ich schaue ihn ungläubig an: „Meinst du mit, großem Klienten, sowas wie einziger Klient. Also das ich exklusiv nur für diesen einen Klienten arbeite."

„Richtig, Elora. Ein wichtiger Klient. Wie ich es gerne nenne der erste große Fisch. Wie bereits erwähnt du lernst den Manager des Klienten am Freitag kennen. Du wirst ein Blind-Vorstellungsgespräch mit ihm führen. Wenn er dich haben möchte, triffst du den zu gehörigen Klienten, in diesem Fall ein Weltstar, am Montag um 10 Uhr, hier. Also würde ich dich darum bitten um 9.30 Uhr da zu sein. Vorher würde ich dir definitiv frei geben."

Ich schaue ihn fragend an: „Blind-Vorstellungsgespräch? Was ist das genau?"

„Im Grunde weißt du einfach nicht um wen es geht. Also, wen du dann im Ende betreust und auch den Manager wirst du nicht sehen. Es geht eben wirklich ausschließlich um deine Persönlichkeit und die Frage ob du zum restlichen Teil des Teams passt. Du musst wissen es geht hierbei wirklich um einen sehr umfangreichen Job. Ich spreche hierbei über Sachen wie Touren die bis zu 6 Monate lang sind und dauerhaftes Arbeiten mit dem Team."

Ich grinse breit von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er spricht hier über etwas was ich mir wünsche seit ich in dieser Firma vor 4 Jahren mein erstes Praktikum gemacht habe. „Danke.", sage ich während ich mir eine einzelne Freudenträne von der Wange wische. Er steht auf und umarmt mich.

„Ich würde dich darum bitten, dich jetzt bitte weiter um deine Klienten, die für heute in deinem Kalender stehen, zu kümmern."

„Also die Überarbeitung geht klar?", frage ich um wirklich sicher zu sein. Er nickt und deutet mit einer Armbewegung an das ich gehen soll.

„Bis später.", sage ich bevor ich die Tür ins Schloss ziehe.


	2. chapter two - it gets even messier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für Elenora geht einer der wohl bedeutungsvollsten Tage ihres Lebens recht turbulent weiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ich bin Clara. Ich feier Shawn jetzt seit ungefähr 5 Jahre und schreibe schon echt lang Fanfiction. Ich hoffe diese hier gefällt euch.  
> Ich werde versuchen mindestens einmal die Woche zu posten. Mal schauen wie das laufen wird.  
> Ich bin Legastheniker, also nehmt mir bitte meine Fehler nicht allzu böse.  
> Love you. Clara.
> 
> \- 2080 Wörter

„E? Was strahlst du so?", fragt Avery interessiert und stützt ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Ich bleibe vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen und lache sie breit an: „Mister Colt hat mich für einen großen Klienten als Manager vorgeschlagen und das wäre ja mal der Traum falls ich den Job bekomme."

„Oh mein Gott, Elora. Ich freu mich für dich. Um wenn geht's?", sagt sie und tritt hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor um mich zu umarmen.

„Kein Plan. Ist nen Geheimnis. Ein Vorstellungsgespräch nur mit dem Manager und den wirklichen Klienten treffe ich mich nur, wenn ich den Job bekommen hab."

„Das klingt sehr interessant.", entgegnet Rosa.

„Okay. Ich muss jetzt wirklich anfangen zu arbeiten. Wie immer 14.00 Uhr Mittag?"

Sie nickt, wirft mir einen Kuss zu und verschwindet wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Ihr Blick wendet sich wieder ihrem Computer zu und ich mache mich auf den Weg, zu meinem Schreibtisch.

Ich werfe mich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl und mache mich hungrig über meinen Frühstücksteller her. And to be honest, gibt es was Besseres am Morgen, als ein Avocado Toast mit Spiegelei oben drauf. Oh Gott, da kann ich ja gleich nach L.A. ziehen. Ich kichere leise über meinen eigenen Witz.

Nachdem ich mein Frühstück beendet habe, beginne ich mit der Entwicklung eines neuen Konzeptes für die Klientin: 3.65A. Dafür nutze ich wie immer mein heißgeliebtes Grafik-Tablet.

An dieser Stelle würde ich gerne klären was ich eigentlich so wirklich in meinem Arbeitsalltag mache. Die wohl größte und umfangreichste Aufgabe die ich habe, ist wohl das Planen von Beiträgen und Kampagnen. Zudem führe ich Analysen durch und schreibe dazugehörige Berichte. Außerdem bin ich Mittelsmann zwischen, Klient und dessen Auftraggeber. Dazu kommt noch Bilder auswählen, erste Bearbeitung und das Posten dieser.

Allerdings bin ich für viele meiner Klienten mittlerweile, sowas wie das Mädchen für alles. Eher eine Art Assistentin. So rufen mich einige auch wegen Outfits und Planungen beziehungsweise Änderungen in ihren Karrieren an. Also wie dies und jenes sich auf ihre Karriere oder ihr Instagram Profil auswirken könnte. Zugegeben als ich hier angefangen habe dachte ich nicht, dass mein Job extrem viel mit Zahlen zu tun haben würde. Mittlerweile komme ich allerdings recht gut damit zu recht.

Der Teil meines Jobs der mir am besten gefällt ist allerdings, wenn einer meiner Klienten mich einlädt vor Ort für ihn zu arbeiten. Meist geht es dann darum die beste Location für ihren Post zu finden und ein gutes Konzept zu entwickeln, binnen Minuten.

Wenig später bin ich schon recht weit mit dem neuen Konzept für meine Klienten. Habe schon das Farbkonzept fertig und habe meinen Ideenberg auf drei Hauptideen minimiert. Als mein Handy klingelt. Es ist ein Klient, Nummer 7.94B. Ein niedliches Mädchen, aufstrebender Kinderschauspieler.

„Hallo, Pia. Was gibt's?", begrüße ich sie.

„Hey Elenora. Ich hätte da mal ne Frage.", kommt es schüchtern aus dem Telefon.

Ich schmunzle leicht: „Ich höre."

„Du weißt ja, dass ich bald Geburtstag habe und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nach New York kommen könntest und mir helfen könntest meine Party, in einem Post zusammenfassen könntest."

„Kein Problem, für sowas bin ich ja da. Schick mir einfach die Adresse und den Ablaufplan deiner Party, dann kann ich mir für jeden Programmpunkt was überlegen. Das Thema wäre auch wichtig. Ich freu mich sehr. Wir sehen uns.", mit diesen Worten lege ich auf.

Bereits einige Sekunden später erreicht mich eine Nachricht von Pia. Sie beinhaltet alle Informationen zur Party: die Adresse der Location, das Layout der Einladungen, der Ablaufplan und die Mindboards des Party Planers. Sie hat alles geschickt was ich brauche.

Auf meinem Computerbildschirm öffne ich meinen Terminkalender und trage Pias Party ein. Mittwoch 17.00 Uhr New York." Mit einem kurzen Blick auf mein Telefon stelle ich sicher das Termin auch auf den Kalender meines Telefons übertragen worden ist. Danach stelle ich mir noch einen Wecker auf 13.55 Uhr, damit ich das Mittag mit Avery nicht verpasse.

Die zwei Stunden sind schnell um. Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit zwei Meetings gehabt und einige Anweisungsgespräche mit einigen der Fotografen und der Medienabteilung der Firma geführt.

Als ich gerade von meinem Stuhl aufstehe um mit Avery in die Mittagspause zu gehen, sehe ich wie mein Chef wütend in die Richtung meines Tisches stampft. Oh je. Er sieht nicht glücklich aus. Schnell lasse ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

Ich schaue auf und unsere Blicke treffen sich. „Mister Colt.", sage ich mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung in der Stimme, kaum hörbar.

„Miss Kalani." Ruckartig stehe ich aus meinem Stuhl auf, als ich meinen Nachnamen höre. Das bedeutet eindeutig nichts Gutes.

„Was soll das?" Er knallt einen Stapel Blätter auf meinen Tisch. „Noch nie in meinem ganzen Berufsleben ist mir ein so schlecht formulierter Vertrag untergekommen. Das ist nicht tragbar, Kalani. Dieser Mist lässt mich an meiner Entscheidung zweifeln.", sein Ton schwillt von einem noch recht gemäßigten Zischen in lautes Schreien. Noch nie habe ich ihn so

wütend gesehen. „Sie schreiben das jetzt gefälligst neu. Bevor ich den Vertrag nicht auf dem

Schreibtisch liegen habe, keine Pause." Wütend dreht er sich um und verschwindet in seine Mittagspause. Genau als er durch die Tür ist, klingelt mein Timer. Einige Tische weiter kann ich Carter lachen hören. Ja, ich dich auch.

Ich greife nach dem Papierstapel, als ich Avery in meine Richtung rennen sehe. Mir entweicht ein kleines Lachen, da sowohl ihr Bleistiftrock als auch ihre High Heels ihr Rennen deutlich erschweren. Sie sieht bisschen aus wie ein Pinguin der versucht zu rennen.

„Was war das denn?", fragt sie keuchend. Ich bekomme keine Antwort heraus und kann gerade mal mit den Schultern zucken. „Warte ich helfe dir.", lächelt sie, setzt sich auf einen der freien Drehstühle und rollt geschickt zu meinem Schreibtisch. Sie greift sich eins der Papiere aus meiner Hand und beginnt die Seite zu überfliegen.

„E? Bist du sicher, dass du das geschrieben hast? Das klingt nämlich so gar nicht nach dem Stil in dem du sonst deine Vertrage schreibst."

Sie zeigt auf eine Textstelle. Ich nehme das Papier an mich und lese die Stelle sorgfältig. Avery hat Recht, so würde ich das Alles niemals formulieren, geschweige denn so abgeben. Viele der Sätze ergeben keinen Sinn, die Grammatik ist mehr als grottig und auch die Formatierung schaut aus als hätte sie ein 9 Jähriger gemacht. Die Schriftarten sehen verschieden aus, zwar kaum bemerkbar, aber beim genauen Hingucken erkennbar.

„Warte mal." Ich rolle zu meiner Tasche und ziehe meinen Laptop heraus.

Wenige Minuten später entweicht mir ein lautes: „AHA!" Avery zuckt zusammen und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich schiebe ihr den Rechner zu, auf dem eine Datei geöffnet ist. Binnen Sekunden hat sie sie überflogen. „Das ist das Original von dem Vertrag, oder?" Ich nicke heftig.

„Und was ist dann der Müll.", fragt sie und wedelt mit dem Blätterhaufen. Erneut kann ich nicht mehr als nur mit den Schultern zucken. Zu unserem Glück hat Mister Colt auch die E-Mail, die das Dokument beinhaltet hatte ausgedruckt. Der Absender ist meine E-Mail Adresse, ich öffne mein E-Mail Account auf meinem Arbeitscomputer. Nachdem Protokoll hatte ich die E-Mail um 7.00 Uhr abgeschickt genau vor einer Woche. Doch ich bin mir zu 100% sicher, dass ich da noch nicht im Büro gewesen bin und ein Blick auf mein Telefon bestätigt mir, das ich zu dieser Zeit im Auto mit meinem Freund, Luke, telefoniert habe.

Voller Eifer halte ich Avery mein Handy ins Gesicht. Sie braucht kurz um zu erkennen, was ich will nickt mir dann aber zu.

Ich drucke den Vertrag aus, hefte ihn zusammen, bringe ihn ins Büro von Mister Colt und platziere ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Mittag?", frage ich Avery.

„Mittag!", lacht sie.

Wir laufen über die Straße zu unserem Lieblings Café und eins der wenigen Restaurants die ich wirklich mag. Tatsächlich sind wir so oft hier, dass wir bereits einen Stammtisch haben und auch heute nehmen wir an diesem platz. Zum Essen haben wir uns beide für einen Salat und Sushi entschieden.

„Wie kannst du nur immer so gesund essen.", fragt sie mich lachend und deutet mit ihren Stäbchen auf mich.

„Weils mir schmeckt.", lache ich, „Willst du heute Abend zum Essen kommen?"

Avery nickt begeistert. „Kommt Hunter auch?", fragt sie mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Gefällt er dir?" Ich wackle mit den Augen und grinse sie an. Sie nickt schüchtern. Ich versuche es zurück zu halten, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen und breche in haltloses Lachen aus.

„Och man, Elora!", sagt sie mit leicht gespielter Verletzlichkeit.

„Tut mir leid, Ave. Wirklich Sorry, aber...", bevor ich meinen Satz beenden kann erschüttert

mich ein weiteres Lachen. Langsam fühle ich mich etwas schlecht. „Er.", ich atme tief ein um den nächsten Lache zu unterdrücken. Was mir allerdings misslingt und ich immer noch kichernd fortfahre: „ist schwul. Ich dachte du wüsstest das." Ihr klappt die Kinnlade runter. „Wie bitte?", fragt sie die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen.

„Aber, Aber, Aber.", stottert sie nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. Beleidigt wirft sie sich in ihren Sessel: „E? Warum verguck' ich mich immer in die Falschen."

Nach einer Weile krame ich mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und wähle Hunters Nummer.

„Hey! E?", ertönt Hunters Stimme aus dem Telefon.

„Hey Hunter. Wollt nur nochmal sicher gehen, dass du nicht doch vergessen hast, dass wir heute bei mir Abend essen.", erinnere ich meinen Besten Freund zum 5 mal an unsere heutigen Pläne.

„E, ich bin nicht dement. Ich hab es nicht vergessen und Zola anzurufen kannst du dir sparen. Die sitzt gerade neben mir.", sagt er in einem leicht genervten Ton.

„Darf ich raten ihr seid gerade aufgestanden." Die Stille am anderen Ende verrät mir, dass ich voll ins Schwarze getroffen hab. „Ihr faulen Säcke. Ne also nach dem Abschluss muss ich mich wirklich erstmal ein Jahr ausruhen.", äffe ich meine beste Freundin Zola nach.

„Oh. Shut up.", höre ich sie rufen. „Love ya. Ah und Hunter?"

„Jo, was gibt's?" „Du bist doch schwul, oder?" „E zum 100- mal, ich bin bi." „Hä? Lol! Warte! Wann willst du mir das bitte gesagt haben?" Klären wir wann anders." Zola kichert im Hintergrund. Leicht verwirrt fahre ich fort: „Also 19.00 Uhr bei mir?" „Jo, wir bringen das Rezept und alle Zutaten mit. Is Luke Zuhause?" „Müsste er eigentlich. Warum?" „Na dann würde ich mit ihm abklären was ihr alles noch Zuhause habt." „Okay, geht klar. Tschau ihr Verrückten macht euch noch nen Entspannten."

Der restliche Tag ist recht ereignislos. Das einzige interessante, was noch passiert ist was, als Mister Colt von der Sache mit dem Vertrag erfahren hat und eins kann ich sagen glücklich war er nicht darüber, dass irgendjemand es wagt in seiner Firma Intrigen zu spinnen.

Natürlich hab ich einen Verdacht, bei dem ich mir auch mehr als sicher bin. Allerdings werde ich niemanden anschwärzen gegen den ich keine Beweise habe. Wenn sich die Anschuldigungen als falsch heraus stellen sollten weiß ich wessen Arsch gefeuert wird und darauf kann ich echt verzichten.

Gott sei Dank. Wir haben Feierabend. Avery und ich schlendernd mehr als froh in Richtung des Fahrstuhls. Es ist bereits 18.00 Uhr, ob wir es bis 19.00 Uhr nach Hause schaffen ist recht fraglich. Allerdings war heute eher ein mittellanger Tag. Meine Arbeitszeiten variieren sehr stark. Manchmal bin ich schon um 12.00 Uhr wieder Zuhause, an anderen Tagen schaffe ich es nicht vor 22.00 Uhr aus dem Büro und wenn ich dann noch fliegen muss komm ich schnell auf einen 16h Tag.

Avery erklärt mir gerade, was bei ihr in den nächsten Tagen so ansteht. Als mir etwas einfällt, ich zucke zusammen und greife Avery am Arm. Sie schaut mich mit deutlicher Verwirrung in den Augen an. „Kommst du direkt mit zu mir?", frage ich sie mit leichter Panik in der Stimme. „Hatte ich eigentlich vor.", lacht sie verblüfft. Ich atme auf. „Warum?"

„Ach nur so." Wieder lacht sie diesmal klingt es aber eher unehrlich, fast ein wenig besorgt. Bevor sie weiter nachfragen kann klingelt zum Glück mein Telefon. Die Nummer ist unterdrückt etwas verwirrt gehe ich ran: „Elenora Kalani, wer ist da?" „Na hallo, Elenora.", ich schalte auf Lautsprecher um, sodass Ave mithören kann und drücke auf den Stummknopf, so kann der Anrufer uns nämlich nicht hören. „Hast du dich.", fährt der Anrufer fort, „über den kleinen Zwischenfall heute amüsieren können. Hat dir mein Schreibstil gefallen." Die Stimme ist nicht zu erkennen. Ich kann nicht mal sagen, ob es sich um eine Frau oder einen Mann handelt. Mir fällt nichts anderes ein als einfach aufzulegen.

Rosa schaut mich besorgt aus dem Augenwinkel an. Ich winke allerdings ab. „War bestimmt nur nen dummer Streich." Sie nickt nur unüberzeugt.


	3. chapter three - late night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ich bin Clara. Ich feier Shawn jetzt seit ungefähr 5 Jahre und schreibe schon echt lang Fanfiction. Ich hoffe diese hier gefällt euch.  
> Ich werde versuchen mindestens einmal die Woche zu posten. Mal schauen wie das laufen wird.  
> Ich bin Legastheniker, also nehmt mir bitte meine Fehler nicht allzu böse.  
> Love you. Clara.
> 
> \- 2009 Wörter

Ich stoße die Tür zu meinem Apartment auf. Eine kleine Maisonette Wohnung in einem der unzähligen Wolkenkratzern Torontos.

Die Schuhe meines Freundes liegen wie immer überall, außer an den Platz an den sie gehören. Egal wie oft ich ihm sage er soll sie ins Schuhregal räumen oder sie zu mindestens an die Seite stellen. Er ignoriert es jedes Mal gekonnt. Ich bücke mich und räume sie weg.

Da Luke nicht wie sonst meistens auf der Couch sitzt und Videospiele spielt rufe ich ihn. Auch nach dem zweiten Mal habe ich noch keine Antwort bekommen. „Babe?", rufe ich weiter. Mit schnellen Schritten laufe ich durch die Wohnung. Unten ist er schon mal nicht.

Ich drehe mich zu Avery: „Ich schau kurz oben nach Luke. Machst du den Anderen auf wenn sie klingeln?" Sie nickt und lässt sich auf die große Eckchouch fallen.

Wenige Sekunden später stehe ich in meinem Schlafzimmer. Luke liegt wie ein Seestern im Bett. Er scheint zu schlafen. Ich beuge mich überhin und küsse ihn sanft. Ein fast unmerkbarer Kuss. Eher das streifen meiner Lippen seiner. Als er nicht reagiert beginne ich sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken. Nichts passiert. Doch plötzlich schließen sich zwei Hände um meine Taille und ziehen mich aufs Bett. Ich liege unter ihm. Er stützt sich mit seinen Armen neben meinem Kopf ab. Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Auch ich kann mein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Luke schaut mir in die Augen und beugt sich zu mir runter.

Unsere Lippen treffen sich zu einem Kuss. Meine Hand wandert in seinen Nacken.

Wir werden durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen. Hunter steht belustigt im Türrahmen. „Schlapp, Schlapp.", lacht er, „Fertig? Ich hab nämlich Hunger und würde es sehr appreciaten wenn wir mit kochen anfangen könnten." Etwas verlegen tapse ich in Richtung Treppe. Luke steht auf. Sichtlich zufrieden mit der Situation und schlägt mit Hunter ein. „Was gibt's eigentlich?", frage ich.

„Wir machen heute mal auf Sternekoch und machen Rinderfiletsteak mit grünen Spargel und Rosmarinkartoffeln." „Und als Nachtisch, Crème Brûlée.", ruft Zola von unten. Wir laufen die Wendeltreppe nach unten. Ave und Zola sind schon fleißig in der Küche zu Gange. Hunter und ich setzen uns auf je einen Barhocker meiner Kücheninsel und beginnen den Spargel zu bearbeiten.

Luke schmeißt sich allerdings aufs Sofa und fangt rotzfrech an PS4 zu spielen. Ich räuspere mich. Er reagiert nicht. „Luke?", sage ich, jetzt mit einem deutlich gereizten Unterton. Er schaut genervt auf. „Was?" „Vielleicht mit helfen.", sage ich deutlich lauter. „Zu viele Köche verderben den Brei.", antwortet er gehässig. „Luke kommst du bitte?" Augenrollend steht er auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ergreife ich seinen Arm und ziehe ihn die Treppe hoch. Vielleicht mit etwas zu viel Kraft ziehe ich die Tür des Schlafzimmers ins Schloss. „Luke? Was soll genau das? Wir sind zum Abendbrot mit unseren Freunden verabredet und du willst keinen Finger krumm machen.", mit jeden Satz werde ich lauter bis ich am Ende schreie. „Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe." „Was ist dann deine Aufgabe?", gebe ich gehässig zurück. Er umgreift meinen Oberarm und drückt fest zu. „Luke! Aua! Luke, lass mich los!" Aggressiv zieht er mich zu sich. Unsere Gesichter sind nur einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Er zwingt seine Lippen auf meine. Ich drehe mich weg.

„Ich will nichts mehr hören", zischt er. Ich traue mich kaum etwas zu sagen und kann nur ein kleines, „Okay.", hervorbringen. „Lass uns wieder runtergehen. Das ist hiermit geklärt." flüstert er leicht bedrohlich. Erst jetzt löst er seinen Griff um meinen Oberarm. Ich nicke eingeschüchtert.

Als wir wieder die Küche wieder betreten gibt er mir einen Klaps auf den Po.

Er nimmt auf dem Barhocker neben mir platz und fragt: „Was kann ich tun, Babe?"

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schiebe ich ihm ein Schneidebrett mit Zwiebeln und einem Messer zu. Luke beugt sich zu mir und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sein Mund mein Ohr streift, stoppt er seine Bewegung und flüstert: „Du weißt Ich liebe dich." Ich nicke und küsse ihn.

Während des Essens erklingt durchgehend Gelächter. Der Abend ist gefüllt mit Geschichten und Erinnerungen. Obwohl ich mich kaum davon abhalten konnte von meiner möglichen Beförderung zu erzählen entschied ich mich es wäre für alle besser, wenn ich es noch ein wenig für mich behalten würde.

Nachdem Essen stehe ich mit Zola und Avery in der Küche und räumen die Spülmaschine ein. Die Jungs waren vor einigen Minuten verschwunden.

„Mädels!" Wir heben alle unsere Kopfe. Vor uns stehen ein grinsender Hunter mit Bauzeug und gut 2g Gras und Luke mit je einer Weinflasche je Hand. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung entreiße ich Hunter das Bauzeug und lasse mich auf die Couch fallen. Nur Minuten später liegen zwei perfekt gerollte Joints vor mir. Ich nehme sie in die Hand und folge den Anderen auf den Balkon der zu meiner Wohnung gehört. Wir lassen uns auf die hier platzierten Sitzsäcke fallen. Ich atme den ersten Zug des Joints tief ein und ziehe noch ein paarmal bevor ich ihn an Hunter weiter reiche. Auch er atmet tief ein und lehnt sich entspannt zurück.

Stunden später haben wir beide Joints aufgeraucht und auch die Weinflaschen geleert.

Aufgrund der Ereignisse entscheiden wir uns dazu eine spontane Übernachtungsparty zu starten. Sich jetzt noch in ein Auto zu setzen erscheint eher unklug.

Außerdem Don't drink and drive kids. Gilt natürlich auch bei Gras.

Die Couch ist schnell ausgezogen, sowie auch das Bettzeug recht zügig fertig ist. Wenig später lieg ich neben Luke im Bett. Meine Augenlieder werden immer schwerer. Nah an ihn gekuschelt schlafe ich ein. Ich schlafe schon fast als Luke ins Bett kommt sich an mich kuschelt und ein „Es tut mir leid" in mein Ohr flüstert.

Ein Nerv tötendes Geräusch ertönt. Wait! Das ist definitiv nicht mein Wecker. Klingt eher wie der Klingelton von meinem Chef. DAS IST MEIN CHEF.

Ich schrecke aus meinem Bett hoch. Fuuuuck bin ich noch stoned. Ich brauch einige Sekunden um mich zu sammeln. Erst jetzt bemerke ich den stechenden Schmerz der meinen Arm durchzieht.

Im Dunklen taste ich nach meinem Handy. Wo ist das scheiß Teil? Es ertönt nur ein dumpfes Geräusch. WOW ich liebe mein Leben. Läuft immer alles so gut bei mir.

Es vergehen erneut einige Sekunden bis es mir endlich gelingt mein Handy unter meinem Nachttisch hervorzuziehen und den Anruf anzunehmen. „Ja? Samuel?", begrüße ich den Anrufer verschlafen. „Was gibt's?"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so früh anrufe, aber du und Miss Parker müsst nach L.A.", teilt mir Samuel mit eindeutig zu viel Energie mit. „Wie bitte?", rutscht es mir raus, da mein verstrahltes Gehirn mit der Information schlicht überfordert ist. „Ich brauch euch in L.A. und zwar so schnell wie möglich." Schwerfällig schaffe ich es aus meinem Bett aufzustehen. Ich versuche immer noch zu verarbeiten was hier gerade passiert. Als er keine Antwort bekommt fährt Samuel fort: „Ich weiß das ist alles etwas sehr kurzfristig, aber ich brauch euch beide dort dringend. Ihr werdet " Ich nicke. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wird mir bewusst, dass Samuel das nicht sehen kann. Mit einem „Hm" gebe ich ihm zu verstehen, dass ich mitbekommen hab was er gesagt hat. Er hat wohl bemerkt, dass ich noch nicht so ganz da bin den er fährt alleine fort. „Also ihr fliegt um 6. Das ist in 2 Stunden. Ist das realistisch."

„Denk schon.", antworte ich reibe mir gestresst die Augen. Mir gelingt es aus meinem Schlafzeug zu schlüpfen, eine Momjeans anzuziehen und das alles ohne mich hinzulegen. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen wie normal in Büro?", frage ich meinen Chef, während ich wie ein verrücktes Huhn durchs Schlafzimmer renne und einige Sachen in meinen Weekender schmeiße. „Nicht ganz.", antwortet er. „Du fliegst direkt weiter zur Geburtstagsparty deiner Klientin 7.94B nach New York Mittwoch morgens und abends zurück nach Toronto. Bis Donnerstag also. Guten Flug." Mit diesen Worten legt er auf.  
Ich ziehe mir einen Hoodie über. In Rekordzeit renne ich ins Bad putze mir meine Zähne, richte meine Haare und springe mit großen Schritten die Treppe runter.

„Avery? Avery?", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr. Eine Reaktion ihrerseits bleibt jedoch aus.

„Avery?", sage ich nun deutlich lauter und versuche sie wach zu rütteln.

Und dann endlich schreckt sie hoch. Sie schaut mich verwirrt an. Auch ihre Augen sind noch deutlich rot unterlaufen. „Was?", fragt sie und reibt sich verschlafen mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht. Mit knappen Worten erklär' ich ihr, was ich in den letzten Minuten erfahren hab. „Hab ich mich gerade verhört?" Als ich den Kopf schüttle, seufzt sie auf. „Ich hab dir nen Uber gerufen. Lass dich nach Hause fahren und wir treffen uns in ner Stunde am Flughafen." „Shit das wird ganz schön knapp, aber ich sollte es schaffen."

Ich werfe ihr ein Fläschchen Augentropfen zu, die sie sich sofort in die Augen tropft bevor sie mir das Fläschchen zurück gibt. Ich grinse sie nur an.

Sie zieht sich an und verschwindet binnen Minuten durch die Tür.

Ich bestelle mir ebenfalls einen Uber. Mein Weekender und mein Rucksack sind dann schnell gepackt.

Bevor ich einige Zeit später auch die Wohnung verlasse kritzle ich noch schnell eine PostIt Notiz für Lola, Hunter und Luke. Ich schaffe es sogar noch ein kleines Frühstück runter zu schlingen, streife meine Regenjacke über, schlüpfe in meine AirForces und schnappe mir mein Gepäck. Nachdem die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt halte ich kurz inne. Respekt an mich selbst wie schnell ich das alles hinbekommen hab.

Völlig fertig falle ich auf den Rücksitz meines Ubers. For gods sake, ich warte auf den Tag an dem ich mal 8 Stunden Schlaf bekomme.

„Warum so früh schon unterwegs?", reißt die Stimme meines Fahrers mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Mein Chef braucht mich spontan in Los Angeles. Ich könnte dich, das selbe fragen: Warum so spät noch unterwegs?", ich lächle ihm im Rückspiegel zu. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten: College kostet nen Schweinegeld, ich brauch jeden Cent.", antwortet er freundlich. „Was studierst du?" „Medizin." Wir unterhalten uns die restliche Fahrt recht angeregt. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass wir so früh unterwegs sind. Noch gibt es keinen bzw. kaum Stau und wir kommen recht schnell am Flughafen an. Mit schnellen Fingern tippe ich noch eine Nachricht an Samuel um überhaupt erstmal heraus zu finden warum zur Hölle er mich um 4 Uhr aus dem Bett klingelt. Hätte man auch echt besser lösen können. Ich mein was soll ich in L.A.?

Das Auto hält, der Fahrer dreht sich zu mir um. „Wir sind da." Wir steigen beide aus und gehen zum Kofferraum des Autos. Er nimmt mein Gepäck aus diesem und reicht es mir. Geschickt fummle ich mein Portemonnaie aus meinem Rucksack und gebe meinem Fahrer einen 50 Dollarschein „Danke". Ich drehe mich gerade um und will gehen. Als mich eine Hand am Arm streift. „Das ist zu viel.", lächelt er. „Behalt den Rest. Ich helfe gern. Vielleicht brauch ich in Zukunft mal nen guten Arzt."

Avery wartet bereits beim Check-In. Immer wieder lässt sie einzelne Leute vor. Mit einigen Sätzen gelingt es mir die Leute zwischen uns davon zu überzeugen mich freundlicher Weise zu Avery durchzulassen.

Danke Gott, dass ich in Kanada bin. Okay, jap ich bin definitiv übermüdet und high.

Mit einem kurzen, „Hey!", begrüße ich, leicht außer Atem, Avery. Sie nickt nur kurz, auch deutlich noch nicht ganz so auf der Höhe.

Plötzlich wedelt sie mit unseren Tickets vor meiner Nase rum. Leicht überfordert schau ich sie an und greife nach einem der beiden Tickets. „LAX First Class!", lacht sie. Jetzt beginne ich auch zu lachen, „Nice". Ich ziehe sie ohne zu zögern aus der Check-In Schlange. Alles was ich dafür bekomme ist ein verwirrter Blick. Ich zeige auf das Schild was über einem weiteren Check-In Schalter hängt: „First Class Check-In". Von Avery kommt nur ein beschämtes Lachen. Ich klopfe ihr auf die Schulter und schiebe sie in Richtung des anderen Schalters.

Nach dem wir endlich auch die Sicherheitskontrolle hinter uns haben, heißt es für uns erst einmal Kaffeepause, die wohlbemerkt auch dringendst nötig war. Einen Kaffee und einen Bagel später, danke Starbucks, machen wir uns auf den Weg zu unserem Gate.


End file.
